


Who Could Ask for Anything More?

by gayliensighting



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Tango, cute girlfriends are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensighting/pseuds/gayliensighting
Summary: “You pick up a lot of skills working the angles. Yeah, I’ve been known to tango now and then.”“Wait. Really? Tango, tango? Like, the dance?”“Yeah. I can show you sometime, if you want.”





	Who Could Ask for Anything More?

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot based on Nomad banter. I can't believe Bioware had the audacity to mention that Vetra can dance and not have that be a part of her romance scene. Tangoing Turians are a thing for them. And for me, apparently.

Ryder tossed her helmet into the Nomad and plopped down ungracefully into the driver’s seat. The Kett base on Eos had been a tough fight. She was hot, tired, and covered in blood or whatever that sludge was that splattered when she nailed one of the bastards in the head.

“That was a nice shot back there, Jaal.”

Vetra. Ryder half-smiled, remembering how tense things had been between Jaal and Vetra in the beginning. Jaal and everybody, really. At Ryder’s urging though, Vetra was learning to open herself up a little more. It helped that, with Jaal, that trust was never misplaced.

“Thank you, Vetra,” Jaal replied, settling into his seat. “You were impressive as well. So bold on the battlefield, yet light on your feet. Like a dance.”

Vetra’s mandibles fluttered, the Turian equivalent of a smirk. “You pick up a lot of skills working the angles. Yeah, I’ve been known to tango now and then.”

Ryder spun around enthusiastically. “Wait. Really? _Tango,_ tango? Like, the dance?”

“Yeah. I can show you sometime, if you want.”

Ryder smiled affectionately, then turned back around and fired up the Nomad. “I just might take you up on that.”

 

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Between the struggle for power on Kadara and getting things sorted out with the Krogan colony on Elaaden, the Tempest crew barely got a moment’s rest. But things were calm for the moment and Ryder wanted some time to relax with Vetra before wading back into the fray and launching an assault on the Archon’s flagship.

“SAM, could you search the Nexus’ entertainment database for tango music, please?” Ryder’s omnitool blinked as several song titles began scrolling across the screen.

“There are 347 titles in that category,” SAM reported.

“Plenty to work with, then,” Ryder said, grinning with anticipation. “Vetra doesn’t know it yet, but she’s going to teach me how to dance.”

“I would very much like to see that,” SAM replied. Ryder thought she heard a note of sarcasm in SAM’s voice, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Sure you would. Private mode for now, though.”

Now that SAM was no longer listening in, Ryder began her preparations. She spent a few minutes picking out a song, one where the beat wasn’t too difficult for her to follow. Then, she changed into the fanciest clothes she owned. Everyone had worn the same blue and white uniform in cryo, but now that there were supply chains up and running, Ryder had managed to score some sleek black leggings and a pair of silver earrings from a woman on the Nexus. On Aya, she bought a purple shawl with an intricate design. The shawl only needed a few small modifications to become a flowy, loose-fitting tank top. Once she was satisfied with the look, she opened up the comm channel to Vetra’s office.

“Vetra, got a minute?”

“For you, always,” came the reply.

“Good. I need your help with something. Meet me in my cabin.”

Soon, the cabin door whooshed open and Vetra strode purposefully into the room.

“What’s up? What did you-” Vetra stopped short as she took in her girlfriend’s appearance. “Hey. Wow. You look great.”

There was something disarmingly tender in the way Vetra looked at Ryder in these intimate moments. Ryder felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

“Thanks.” Ryder sauntered over, stood up on her toes, and put her arms around Vetra’s neck. “I thought we could have some fun tonight.” Then, she pressed a button on her omnitool, primed and ready.

Vetra jumped slightly as the music started playing. “Ryder?”

“So, remember that conversation a few weeks ago? About your smooth dance moves?”

Vetra chuckled and closed her arms around Ryder’s waist. “I guess I did offer to show you.”

Ryder leaned into her girlfriend’s embrace and wrapped her leg sensually around Vetra’s, accidentally knocking against the spur on the back of her calf. Vetra made a small, pained noise.

Ryder blushed, a proper not-sexy blush. “Sorry. I saw someone do that in a vid once. Did I hurt you?”

Vetra cupped Ryder’s cheek with her hand. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s start with something more simple.”

Vetra trailed her fingers gently down Ryder’s neck, caressed her shoulder, then her arm, and finally stopped to clasp her hand. Vetra’s other hand rested gently but firmly on Ryder’s waist.

“Put your other hand on my shoulder,” Vetra instructed. “I’ll lead. Just listen for the beat and try to step when I do. You’re going to start with your left foot.”

Ryder reached up and placed her hand on Vetra’s shoulder. “I think you enjoy being in charge.”

“It looks like you enjoy it too. Are you ready?”

“Smartass. Ready.”

On the next downbeat, Vetra took a step back. Ryder tried her best to follow along and stepped forward, right onto Vetra’s foot.

“Sorry! Sorry…” she said quickly.

“Start with your _other_ left, babe. It’s okay, let’s try again.”

A few more tries and Ryder and Vetra had settled into a comfortable rhythm. Feeling slightly more confident, Ryder said, “Hey, spin me.”

“Alright, go for it.” Vetra raised her arm and Ryder spun away from her. In their deep concentration, neither of them had noticed how far across the room they’d travelled. As Ryder spun, the back of her heel hit the edge of the bed. She stumbled backwards, falling inelegantly onto the mattress. She barely managed to let go of Vetra’s hand so that she wouldn’t drag Vetra down with her. Vetra tried and failed to suppress a laugh.

“Ugh,” Ryder groaned, scrubbing a hand across her sweaty forehead. “I’m fine dodging bullets. I thought dancing would be easier than this!”

Vetra hummed in the lower register that always sent shivers up Ryder’s spine. “That’s alright, babe. I know you’ve got rhythm where it counts.”

Ryder raised an eyebrow suggestively and Vetra lowered herself onto the bed.


End file.
